


Feel Again

by ThislassisHooked



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain Swan AU - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThislassisHooked/pseuds/ThislassisHooked
Summary: Killian had not been expecting to walk in on the blonde goddess dancing to very loud music in her knickers, but as he pounded on the door separating them, it flew open. After an awkward meeting, the two form an instant friendship, but what Killian feels for Emma is so much more. Can he convince her that they are meant to be, before fate steps in and tears them apart?





	Feel Again

**Author's Note:**

> This story was my first ever fanfic and I poured my heart and soul into it. It wouldn’t be what it is without the amazing @ilovemesomekillianjones betaing skills. It also would not have an M rating without her encouragement ;). A million thank-yous to @branlovesouat for the beautiful artwork. You can check it out on my Tumblr acct. @thislassishooked

With a large pizza box balancing on his right hand and a fanny pack, which his brother insisted was the most efficient way to carry cash, Killian closed the door to his black Chevelle and proceeded to the building’s entrance. It was a large brick apartment building with four floors, and of course the bloody apartment he was looking for was on the fourth floor.  
“Today is not my day,” he groaned as he eyed the out of order sign taped across the elevator. He knew this day was going to utterly suck when the usual delivery driver called in sick, and Killian was the only one with a free schedule after having finished prepping fresh toppings in the kitchen. One of the many “perks” of co-owning a pizza joint with Liam, Killian lamented.  
As Killian reached the fourth floor, he could hear familiar music coming from the direction he was headed in. Sure enough, he arrived at apartment 413 and the source of the catchy tune. OneRepublic's Feel Again was playing loudly as Killian knocked on the door. After a moment he surmised that the occupant couldn’t hear over the music so he pounded on the door and gasped when the door flew open from the force. Killian would have been mortified by the accidental intrusion, but instead he fell into a sort of trance as he watched a beautiful siren dancing in a red lace bra and matching panties with what appeared to be an unbuttoned men’s shirt loosely hanging off her shoulders. She didn’t seem to notice him as she continued to dance and shake her hips. Her gorgeous blonde locks swayed as she carelessly spun in circles, eyes shut, giving Killian a view of all her assets. He tried to speak, but found that no words were coming to him. It was only when she bent down, her arse on full display that Killian knew if he didn’t get her attention soon, he was going to have a very noticeable reaction. He cleared his throat as loudly as he could, then flinched as he watched her freeze. She turned her head to peek over her shoulder and let out a surprised scream, then bolted to the room to his right. Killian was so startled that he lost control of the pizza and cursed as the box fell upside down on the floor.  
“Hey!” he heard over the music. He looked to his right to spy her head popping out from the doorway. “Go over to the coffee table and hit pause on my phone,” she calmly instructed.  
He did as he was told and suddenly felt very awkward in the heavy silence. He had to say something. “I’m terribly sorry lass. I had to knock loudly to get your attention over the music and the door, it just…”  
“It’s fine,” she affirmed. “The latch is broken and I guess I forgot to lock the deadbolt.”  
She stepped out of the room with the same shirt, now buttoned up and what he assumed were sleep shorts. Her face was flushed, probably matching his own beet red face.  
“Do you always dance in your knickers after ordering a pizza?” he quipped, hoping to break the tension and praying that it didn’t backfire. The corner of her mouth lifted just a bit as well as an eyebrow.  
“I didn’t order any pizza,” she stated while walking up to him. Killian’s stomach fell as he rechecked the order details.  
“It says here that an order for a large carnivore was placed by one Ruby Lucas at 216 Queensbury Street, Apartment 413.” He held up the receipt and saw her nod of recognition then patiently watched as she quickly placed a call, holding her finger up as she held the phone to her ear.  
“Ruby…” she started. “Yes, it just arrived. You could have said something, I was caught completely by surprise.” He noticed her blush deepen and couldn’t help the grin that grew as her conversation continued. “Wait, let me get this straight. You ordered a large pizza with enough meat to satisfy a pack of wolves and you’re not even going to make it home to eat any? What am I supposed to do with that much meat?” Killian could hear her friend giggling loudly, then watched as the blonde walked passed him to a drawer in the kitchen. “Yep, there’s definitely enough here,” she stated as she pulled out a wad of cash. Then she sighed exasperatedly and looked at him, eyes trailing up and down his form and stopping once their eyes connected. Killian never understood what people meant by butterflies in the stomach until this moment as they gazed at each other for what felt like hours. Finally blinking, she cleared her throat, uttered a quiet response to her friend and hung up.  
“Everything alright, love?” he asked after a long stretch of silence.  
“What? Yah, sorry, just have a lot on my mind. Ruby, my roommate, ordered the pizza then realized that she was staying at her boyfriend’s place tonight. Anyway, this should be enough to cover it and a tip.” She offered him a few bills, but he sat the pizza down on the counter and waved her off.  
“Afraid I can’t accept that, love.”  
“Why is that?” she asked indignantly.  
“Well, you see…” Killian reached up to scratch behind his ear, “when you reacted to my presence I panicked and lost my grip on the box. I’m afraid it fell upside down and is probably a right mess.” The tension in her shoulders eased a bit as she eyed the box then him.  
“There’s only one way to find out.” She reached for the lid and slowly lifted the cardboard to reveal exactly what Killian feared. Cheese and meat were stuck to the top with strings of gooey mozzarella leading down to an unidentifiable saucy mess. But the lovely woman to his right was not disgusted or angry, she was… laughing, hysterically. Killian found himself cracking up as well. Once they stifled their giggling, the blonde held out her hand to him. “I’m Emma.”  
“Killian,” he greeted, taking her hand. Something passed between them at the contact. It was almost like electricity, and judging by her quick intake of breath, she felt it as well. She pulled her hand away and bit her bottom lip in contemplation. Killian began to back up to the door, not wanting to take his eyes off Emma, but felt it best to make a hasty exit. “You may want to have your super take a look at your latch soon, before something like this happens again, lass.” He turned to reach for the doorknob, when he heard her speak again.  
“Killian?”  
He turned to face her and could see she was nervously tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  
“Would you like to stay and perhaps help me eat this giant meat fest?” She was biting her lip again and Killian breathed a sigh of relief. “That is, if you’re free. If you have other deliveries or somewhere else to be or perhaps a girlfriend or family to get back to then you should definitely go.” She spoke quickly and almost incoherently. “Sorry I tend to babble when I’m nervous,” she admitted sheepishly.  
Killian stepped away from the door and took two long strides toward her, a goofy smile on his face that she readily returned “As luck would have it, Emma, I am completely free for the evening and would love nothing more than to assist you in consuming that bloody mess of a pizza… on one condition,” he said with a quirk of an eyebrow.  
“And what would that be?” she asked breathily after a moment’s hesitation.  
“I would like to know your full name, love”  
“Swan. Emma Swan.”  
“Swan.” He spoke softly as he lifted her hand, bowed his head, keeping eye contact and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. She gasped at the intimate gesture. “Killian Jones, pizza connoisseur, fan of scantily dressed beauties and all around nice guy.” Emma chuckled at his ridiculous introduction and he decided that it was now his favorite sound.  
“Yeah, about the scantily dressed dancing...” Killian’s eyebrows reached his hairline in anticipation. “It’s laundry day and this is literally the only clean clothing I have for the next,” she checked her phone, “twenty five minutes.”  
“You’ll hear no complaints from me, Swan.” She was laughing again and Killian’s body was practically vibrating.  
“I’ll grab some plates and something to scrape the toppings off the lid.”  
Killian couldn’t believe his luck. Today was supposed to be a rotten day, but now he found himself having dinner with the loveliest woman he had ever set eyes on. He watched as she reached for the plates in the cupboard, exposing her toned, long legs.  
“Beer?” she asked, snapping him out of his reverie.  
“Aye, love, thank you,” he answered taking the offered plate and beer.  
“So, what do you do when you’re not delivering pizza, Killian?” she asked as she used a spatula to remove the cheesy mess from the box lid.  
“I actually never deliver pizza. My brother and I own Neverland Pizza and Pub. I was just finishing up prepping the toppings that we’d need for the evening when one of our drivers called in sick. Your roommate’s pizza was ready to go and the replacement driver wasn’t going to be there for at least ten minutes, so I begrudgingly offered to take it meself.” He took a long swig of his beer and settled in across from her at the kitchen island.  
“Begrudgingly, huh?” she teased.  
“Yes, well, most deliveries don’t end with me sharing a meal with a beautiful, half-naked woman.” He flashed her a philandering grin as a blush covered every inch of her exposed skin.  
“Most?” she ribbed.  
“None,” he corrected.  
They continued to eat and learn about each other. He discovered that she was a criminal justice major at Boston University. He was also attending Boston University as a grad student in filmmaking. After graduation he wanted to get a crew of his own and finally make his documentary.  
“Liam thinks it’s reckless and we have a good thing going with the restaurant, but making pizza and bartending is not my dream. Besides, I don’t really like people that much, aside from you lass.”  
Emma gave a very unladylike, but adorable snort. “I can relate; not a people person myself. But your brother is right about one thing, you do have a good thing with the restaurant, this pizza is amazing.”  
It was his turn to blush as he scratched behind his right ear bashfully.  
“Why Neverland Pizza?” Emma asked.  
“When my brother and I were younger we watched Peter Pan many times. Being in the system, it was every kid’s dream to be taken to an island full of other lost boys and girls. As we aged we realized Peter was a bit of an unpleasant brat, so we found ourselves rooting for Captain Hook. In the book Peter and Wendy he’s portrayed as an intellectual and a clever leader. I even found myself researching historical pirates and that was my focus as an undergrad history major.”  
When he raised his head to look in her eyes, he saw something akin to sad recognition. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears.  
“Have I said something to upset you Emma?” he asked tentatively.  
“No, it’s just… we have a lot in common, but we can save that conversation for another time,” she assured as she dabbed her eyes with her sleeve.  
Killian would let it go for now, with her promise of another time.  
As the hours passed, they finished off the now cold pizza and beer, while discussing everything from movies to music to pastries. Emma loved bear claws and pop tarts, which Killian couldn’t help but make a face at. She playfully shoved him, but he caught her hand before she could retreat. The laughter died down and they just sat facing each other, gazes locked, until Emma’s phone buzzed and the moment was lost. She pulled her hand away and began cleaning up.  
“I suppose it’s getting late,” Killian started, then nearly choked on his last gulp of beer when he saw that it was past midnight. They had been talking for six hours!  
“Yeah, time flies when you’re…” she trailed off, unsure of her next words. Something had changed in her demeanor. She seemed suddenly distant and jumpy. Killian could sense that his presence may be making her uncomfortable.  
“This was fun, Emma Swan, so, another time?” he asked recycling her words.  
“Yeah, maybe. It’s really late and you should go.”  
She led him to the door and taking the hint, he made his exit with a nearly whispered, “Goodnight Emma.”  
“Goodnight Killian.”  
As he made it back to his car, he wracked his brain wondering where he went wrong. He’d had a wonderful time and they’d had a comfortable conversation, which is really saying something considering the circumstances of their meeting. Running his hand through his hair and down his face, he let out a long, frustrated sigh and started up his car for the short drive home.  
\----------  
Emma looked at her phone shortly after sending Killian on his way. Walsh had texted her again, a half assed apology that she had no intention of accepting. The text had startled her into awareness. She was enjoying the company of a strikingly handsome stranger with the bluest eyes she had ever laid eyes on, one who had seen her half naked! The dopey, shy smile he gave her had her walls crumbling faster than she was comfortable with. His raven black hair kept falling over his forehead and her fingers actually itched to swoop it back. It had only been a week since she’d discovered Walsh in their future apartment, with another woman in their would-be bed, and she was already flirting with a relative stranger? So naturally, she’d panicked and rushed the sexy delivery boy, strike that, man out the door, and immediately felt the loss. Sleep would not come easy to Emma, so she busied herself with discarding the empty pizza box and beer bottles and settled on the couch with Netflix and a fuzzy blanket.

“Okay, what is up with you lately?” Emma flinched at the question that her sister-in-law threw at her. “One minute you’re celebrating the end of your relationship with that scumbag Walsh, and the next you’re moping around the apartment asking if anyone wants pizza.” Mary Margaret was always annoyingly observant.  
“I just…” Emma stumbled over her words, “realized that perhaps I didn’t take enough time to mourn the end of my relationship,” she lied. “I mean, I was with him for two years, Mary Margaret, maybe I could have been a better girlfriend.”  
“Why are you blaming yourself for his mistakes? You were a great girlfriend, always cleaning up after him, suggesting fun things to do on weekends. He was a bad boyfriend. He never put any effort in, never took you anywhere. He was a bum Emma. You deserve better,” Mary Margaret affirmed.  
The moment Mary Margaret said she deserved better, her mind immediately conjured up Killian’s handsome face and kind, blue eyes. She missed him and his stupidly sexy accent. And she probably fucked up any chance of speaking with him again after rudely rushing him out of her apartment.  
“Hey, where’d you go just now?” Mary Margaret snapped her out of her thoughts.  
“Nowhere, just thinking,” she deflected.  
“Well, it’s time that we get to planning your birthday party.”  
Emma laid a pillow over her face and groaned.  
“This year MnM, can we just stay in, invite close friends, maybe play some games?”  
Mary Margaret considered her for far longer than she was comfortable with.  
“That’s an excellent idea. I’ll have David get the word out to the guys, we can move your couch off to the side, and we can set up the round card table that August has. And we can order tons of that pizza you can’t seem to get your mind off of.”  
Mary Margaret continued to visualize where everything would go, and prattled on about decorations, but Emma’s traitorous mind went to Killian again. She hadn’t told anyone about him except Ruby, because she would never hear the end of it if she didn’t give more details about her encounter to her roommate. She wished he could be there, but after her behavior that night, she doubted he’d even want to talk to her.  
\----------  
“Killian, will you please pull your head out of the clouds and help me with this order?” Liam grumbled. They had a full restaurant for lunch, plus a call in order of six large specialty pizzas that was meant to go out at seven, and Killian only had one thing on his mind. “Are you thinkin’ about that lass again? What was it... Emily?”  
“Emma,” Killian quickly corrected.  
“I know brother, how could I forget the object of your obsession.” Liam jabbed Killian playfully in the ribs.  
“Oh, are we talking about Emma again?” Belle asked from the doorway into the kitchen.  
Killian just huffed at his friend’s interest in the non subject. He clearly had no chance with her, she made that clear when she practically threw him out of her apartment two weeks ago.  
“Killian, you know where she lives, just go over there and see what happens. This constant pining has to stop. You can’t even prep a proper pizza anymore.” Belle gestured to the scrambled mess of ingredients that sat atop his current creation. “You used to make it look like an artform, and now you just toss the toppings on and move on to the next one.”  
“I have a lot on my mind Belle. Not everything is centered around pizza in my life. I have school to think about, next semester’s tuition, rent…”  
“Emma,” Liam interjected. “Listen little brother…”  
“That’s younger brother,” Killian corrected.  
“Fine, younger brother, you have the weekend off, in fact you shouldn’t even be here. Go home, get gussied up and go out. If you’re unwilling to try to pursue anything with the Lady Emma, then get your arse out there and meet another lovely lass.”  
Killian had no choice but to relent. He didn’t really feel like prepping pizzas all day anyway. He could go home and continue working on his final project for his Master’s degree. He had yet to perfect the storyboard. Going out and meeting someone was not an option in his opinion. He needed more time to get Emma out of his system.  
“Alright, I’m leaving, satisfied?”  
Both Liam and Belle gave him wide, cheesy grins and nodded.  
Killian stepped into the hot shower and was flooded with images of Emma’s beautiful, nearly naked form dancing. He saw the swell of her perfect breasts when she spun to the music in her living room. The image of her immaculate hind quarters as she bent herself in half swirled in his mind. He had a problem, a very prominent problem that needed to be taken care of. So he sighed and turned the water to cold and thought only of her lovely smile and laugh. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted to banter with her and let her wit and charm wash over him. He wanted it and he was determined to try again with her. He finished his shower, dressed in his best outfit and went to grab his wallet which wasn’t in its usual place. He must have left it at Neverland, so he snagged his keys and headed back.

“Killian, welcome back, what are you doing here?” Robin asked as Killian walked in.  
“Wallet, must have left it here,” he explained, breezing past the bartender.  
“Order up for those six specialties!” Liam’s voice boomed from the kitchen.  
Henry, the delivery boy for the evening retrieved them and read out the address just loud enough for Killian to hear. “216 Queensbury Street, Apartment 413. Okay, I’m off!”  
“Hold up Henry.” Killian rushed to get his wallet and pulled out enough money to pay for the pizzas and a large tip for Henry. “I’ve got this one, lad,” he said with a wide grin.  
“Awesome, thanks Killian!”  
Killian couldn’t believe his luck. He had an actual excuse to see Emma again.  
“Okay, what was that all about? I thought you were going out?” Belle asked.  
Killian turned and placed his hand on the large stack of pizzas.  
“These pizzas are going to Emma’s apartment,” he clarified with a bright grin and a wink.  
“Don’t stay out too late,” Bell winked back.  
Killian loaded the delivery into his car and raced to Emma’s, eager to see her again.  
\----------  
“Emma, it’s a party, your party. At least try to smile?” Ruby begged.  
Emma smiled wide for her friend. She really was being a bit of a downer. Why did Killian still have this affect on her two weeks later. She only spent six hours with the man. And now pizza from his restaurant was on its way and she knew his gorgeous face would not be greeting her at the door.  
“Ruby, why did you order so much pizza? There’s only eight of us here?” David asked, flabbergasted.  
“Because it’s the best damn pizza in town and I wanted to make sure everyone got their fill.”  
“And because she’ll easily wolf down a whole pie on her own,” Victor added endearingly. Ruby nodded in agreement.  
A moment later a knock came from the door and Emma asked Ruby to answer it.  
Ruby strolled to the now fixed door and opened it wide to find a pair of legs, waist, and arms holding a stack of pizzas covering the upper half.  
“Here, let me help you with that,” David offered. He took three of the boxes to reveal Killian’s face. Ruby instantly knew it had to be Emma’s mystery man and object of her affection.  
“Are you Killian by chance?” she whispered closely.  
“Aye.”  
Ruby looked him up and down shamelessly, nodding her head. “Emma was right, you are the hottest pizza delivery boy, er, man on the planet.”  
“Let me guess, that’s what she whispered into the phone after looking me over, quite like you just did,” Killian smirked.  
Ruby just winked in reply.  
“Ems, you should come say hi to our delivery boy,” Ruby called over her shoulder.  
Emma huffed, but knew better than to ignore Ruby’s requests. She could be quite pushy. Emma got up from the couch that was pushed off to the side of the living room and made her way around the card table and then found herself momentarily frozen when her eyes met his. He’s here, at her door, delivering pizza again. Ruby took the remaining three boxes from him and invited him in. When Emma finally felt she was able to walk again without stumbling, she made the rest of the trek to meet him.  
“I thought you said you didn’t deliver pizza,” she said breathlessly.  
Killian reached behind his right ear to scratch what was probably a non-existent itch. He was clearly nervous. “I don’t, but when I heard the address these pizzas were heading to, I offered to take them myself. I wanted to see you again, Emma,” he said with a shy smile.  
Emma couldn’t help her own shy smile. She also noticed that everyone was staring expectantly at them.  
\----------  
God, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. And she appeared to be happy to see him. She grabbed his arm to drag him in the door so he could see everyone else in the apartment.  
“Everyone, this is Killian. Killian this is Mary Margaret Nolan, my sister-in-law,” she said as a woman with dark hair, cut into a pixie style strolled up to him with a huge smile.  
“It’s very nice to meet you Killian. This is the first time Emma has genuinely smiled all day, or maybe weeks.”  
Emma visibly blushed at that and Killian found it adorable.  
“It’s nice to meet you as well Mary Margaret, and to be honest, I haven’t found myself smiling much in weeks either.”  
Emma bit her lip and smiled even wider at him.  
“Okay, I’m confused, what exactly happened weeks ago that I know nothing about?” a tall man, with blond hair asked.  
“Killian this is my brother David Nolan.”  
Killian extended his hand to shake David’s hand, but he kept his arms crossed in front of him awaiting an explanation.  
“David, don’t be rude. I’ll explain everything.”  
David extended his hand then, but the handshake was a tad bit tighter than necessary. Killian figured he was very protective of his sister.  
“Killian delivered a pizza to me two weeks ago that was meant for Ruby, but she was staying at Victor’s place, so he stayed and we talked for a while.”  
Emma left out a few minor details for obvious reasons. She was blushing again, probably from the memory of the part she left out.  
“That still doesn’t explain why you’ve been in state of mourning for the last two weeks. Did he do something to upset you?”  
A pained expression passed over Emma’s face.  
“No, it was all me. I panicked when I realized I felt so comfortable with Killian, who was practically a stranger. It wasn’t long after the Walsh incident, so I kind of kicked him out of the apartment, and I’m really sorry about that Killian,” she said turning to him.  
Emma had a look on her face that told Killian she was worried he might be upset with her. “Love, it’s alright. I must admit I was very confused and worried that I had done something to offend you. You’re right, we are practically strangers to each other, but I’d very much like the opportunity to rectify that.”  
She smiled and bit her lip again. “I’d like that.”  
David seemed satisfied so Emma continued the introductions. He met Graham next, an Irishman with curly brown hair and eyes, and a smattering of scruff similar to his own. Ruby was striking with long brown hair and very red lips. Her boyfriend, Victor, was a weasley man, in appearance only, with terrible bleach blond hair. They were an odd pairing, but very affectionate toward each other. Elsa was also striking in a regal way, with light blonde hair and very blue eyes. He also learned that she was not attached to anyone at the party, and she was definitely Liam’s type. A plan started to form in his head. The last guest was August, a scruffy man with brown hair and eyes, who apparently loved to gamble. Killian would enjoy beating him at poker.  
Everyone dug into the pizza and for a few moments the only sounds in the apartments were moans and chewing, but Killian tuned out everyone else but Emma. When she took her first bite, she closed her eyes and let out a sensual moan that sent desire coursing through him. He was sure he was falling for her and falling hard. He needed a distraction before his body reacted to her sounds of pleasure. That’s when he noticed there was a birthday banner hung across the living room wall and balloons everywhere.  
“Who’s birthday are we celebrating?” he asked David.  
“Emma’s, actually.”  
Killian whipped his head back to Emma, who was working on a pretty big bite, and she just gave him a guilty shrug.  
“Happy birthday, love. I suppose the pizza will have to do for now as your gift.”  
“Oh shit, I never even offered to pay. How much do I owe you?” Ruby asked.  
“It's already been taken care of, lass, you don’t owe me anything.”  
“This much pizza must have cost a fortune!” Emma blurted out.  
“It was worth the cost to see you again, love.”  
Emma blushed at his words.  
“So Killian, what do you do when you’re not delivering pizza?” David asked.  
“I’m a film student at Boston University working on my master’s actually.”  
“That’s impressive,” Mary Margaret piped in. “What kind of movies do you want to make?”  
“Documentaries. I’m working on my final project right now which is a documentary about Black Sam Bellamy. I’m hoping to finish my storyboard by the end of the month and get some filming done before winter sets in.”  
“Who’s Black Sam?” August asked.  
Emma jumped in before Killian could answer. “He was a pirate captain during the Golden Age of Piracy. If I remember correctly he became the richest pirate in history. He’s also sometimes referred to as The Robin Hood of the Seas, and he never killed his captives except in self defense.”  
She looked to Killian for confirmation and he was so impressed that it took him a moment to respond.  
“Aye, that was all correct. Emma you’re amazing, how do you know all of that, love?”  
Emma blushed as she explained. “I’m kind of, really into pirates, ever since I was a little girl. I used to pretend I was Anne Bonny, sailing with Calico Jack on the Kingston. You have to have an active imagination when you grow up alone in the system.”  
This woman would never cease to amaze him. Whoever this Walsh character was, he was a right git for letting her go. He understood now why she looked so sad when he regaled his story about him and Liam being orphaned.  
“How about a game?” Mary Margaret chimed in.  
Everyone agreed on charades, and by the end, Killian’s sides hurt from laughing so much. When Emma suggested poker, there were some obvious groans. Killian realized after three rounds of Emma winning that she was the reason. She had an uncanny talent for detecting lies. However, Killian got the best of her the next three rounds, turning on so much charm, that he threw her off her game.  
Later, Emma and Killian lounged on the couch, making each other laugh, both a little tipsy, when he blurted out something he instantly regretted.  
“You’re so amazing, how could anyone not love you.”  
He only meant it to be a compliment, but he knew the second the words left his mouth, that it was a poor choice of words. Emma’s face fell and his heart hurt so much for her.  
“I’m so sorry, love. That was a stupid thing to say.”  
He waited on bated breath for her to say something. He feared she would shut him out for his callousness, but she continued to surprise him. He watched her face morph into something resembling resolution.  
“You’re damn right, I am amazing.”  
He let out a relieved sigh and she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Thank you Killian, for making me feel wanted. You’re pretty amazing too. I hope you know that.”  
God, if she knew how much he wanted her, she’d probably slap him. He had no words so instead he gave her an appreciative smile. Elsa came over at that moment to flop into the armchair next to them.  
“So Killian, Emma said you co-own Neverland Pizza with your brother?”  
“Aye, Liam, he’s an insufferable know-it-all, as stubborn as they come,” Killian said with a smirk. He was only half serious.  
“He sounds charming,” Elsa laughed out.  
“That he is lass. He practically raised me. As soon as he turned 18, he filed for guardianship to get me out of the orphanage. He worked twelve hour days at the docks to support us while I finished school. When I graduated and moved here on scholarship, he joined the British Royal Navy for a few years, even rising to the rank of Captain,” he said with pride.  
“How on earth did you two end up owning a restaurant?”  
“After I earned my bachelor’s degree, he left the Navy to join me in the states. I was giving him a tour of the city when we walked past the vacant building and Liam started telling me all the potential it had. We knew we wanted to make it a bar, but it also had a large kitchen and dining area so we researched surrounding restaurants, found there was a lack of pizza and the decision was made. We combined our savings to pay the deposit and did the renovation ourselves, with the help of some good friends.”  
“Wow, I’m impressed. I should really stop by to see the place.”  
Killian remembered that Halloween was coming up soon, which meant the night of the annual Neverland costume party.  
“Why don’t you all come on Halloween, we host a party every year. We even hire temp workers so the employees get to join in on the fun.”  
“Ooh, that sounds like fun. Do you dress up?” Ruby asked.  
“Costumes are not required, but definitely encouraged.”  
“What do you dress as?” Emma asked him sleepily.  
“Sorry Swan, that’s for me to know and you to find out. Will you come?” he asked hopefully.  
“How could I say no to that face? Of course I’ll be there.”  
“Count us in,” Ruby said, gesturing between Victor and herself.  
“Us too,” David said.  
Eventually everyone had agreed to come after they checked their schedules. By this time, Emma had fallen asleep leaning against him. Everyone started trickling out except David and Mary Margaret. Ruby had decided to stay with Victor for the night. Emma’s head started to slide further down his side so he grabbed a pillow and settled her head in his lap. He wasn’t sure if he should get up or let her sleep. She looked so peaceful.  
“You’re probably stuck for the night. Emma is a hardcore insomniac. If you move she may wake up and will probably not be very happy with you,” David told him.  
“Aye, thanks for the advice. If you wouldn’t mind getting a blanket for her and turning out the lights when you leave, I believe I’ll be just fine.”  
David nodded and started to head in the direction of Emma’s bedroom when he paused to tell Killian something.  
“You’re good for her. She’s had a rough life, been let down and betrayed too many times. She doesn’t trust easily or open up to many people, but she seems to trust you. And I honestly have never seen her happier than she was tonight. Just… be patient with her. Don’t move too quickly.”  
“Aye, mate, I understand,” Killian said appreciatively.  
David nodded again then moved to grab her favorite fuzzy blanket. The couple bid Killian goodnight, turning off the lights as they left, shrouding him and Emma in darkness. He settled in, happy to be with the woman who had stolen his heart.  
\----------  
There was light shining against her closed eyes, threatening her sleepy state. She was so comfortable and desperately didn’t want to get up. Wait, why is there light in my room, she thought, there were blinds in her bedroom, after all. She opened her eyes and realized she was on her couch in her living room. She heard soft snores coming from above her so she rolled onto her back and was greeted with a glorious sight. Killian had his head tipped back against the top of the couch, one arm propped on the arm of the couch, and the other was resting on her stomach. Her head was resting in his lap, thankfully with a pillow between them. She must have fallen asleep on him and he stayed like this all night so that she could get the most restful nights sleep she had had in months. Her heart fluttered at the thought. She took a few minutes to study him, not wanting to wake him just yet because the sight of him sleeping was gorgeous. A swoop of his hair was resting on his forehead and it was adorable. His mouth was parted slightly and she longed to find out if his lips were as soft as they looked. She itched to rub her hand against his scruffy cheek. A soft hum escaped her which was enough to stir him awake. Suddenly she was feeling very self conscious. Her hair and make-up were probably a mess. He lifted his head, rubbed his neck and then smiled down at her.  
“Hello, beautiful,” he said with a gravelly voice.  
Emma felt her face warm at the endearment. Her eyeliner and mascara had probably given her racoon eye and the first thing he said was that she’s beautiful. She felt a swell of affection for him.  
“Good morning, handsome.” His smile grew at her words. “I’m sorry if your neck hurts, that must not have been very comfortable.”  
“On the contrary, love, I slept like a rock. It must have something to do with the lovely woman sleeping in my lap.”  
She giggled, then decided it was probably time to give his lap a break and rose from her position.  
“Would you like some breakfast, or do you need to be somewhere?”  
“I would love to have breakfast with you, Emma. As it turns out, I have nowhere to be all day,” he replied, still smiling.  
She didn’t move to get up though, finding herself lost in his too blue eyes. He gazed back, seemingly content with their little staring contest. It should have felt uncomfortable or weird, but with him, she could do this for hours. Finally blinking herself out of her trance she rose from the couch and offered her hand to help him up.  
“I’m going to brush my teeth first. I have some new toothbrushes if you’d like to as well.”  
“That would be lovely, thank you.”  
They brushed their teeth together, then Emma had a laugh over Killian trying without success to get the hair at the back of his head to fall correctly. He had incurable bed, or in this case, couch head. He eventually gave up with an exasperated sigh and they made their way into the kitchen. They worked in tandem to prepare the food, Killian tending to the bacon and eggs while Emma flipped pancakes. Every once in a while they would flash smiles at each other. It was so domestic and Emma was surprisingly okay with that. She still feared the panic would set in and she’d need to distance herself from him, but for now she wanted to embrace it while she could.  
“Would you like to spend the day with me Killian?” she asked boldly while nibbling on some bacon. Killian looked pleasantly surprised at her request. “I mean after we both have freshened up. That hair of yours isn’t going to go back to being perfect until you’ve showered.”  
“Why Swan, you think I have perfect hair?” he asked with a raise of one eyebrow.  
His demeanor practically oozed sex and Emma was tempted to reach over the table and smash her mouth to his. Instead she laughed off the question.  
“Please, you know you do.”  
He gave her a cheeky grin. “I would be happy to accept your invitation on one condition.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“You let me plan the day.”  
Emma paused at his request. It sounded too much like a date and she was not ready for that. But she desperately wanted to spend more time with him. She probably hesitated a bit too long because she could see his face fall.  
“Agreed,” Emma blurted out. Killian’s face lit up instantly. They finished eating, cleaned up together and then Emma saw Killian to the door. “So what are we doing today?”  
“It’s a surprise, although I will advise you to dress in something warm, it’ll get a bit windy, love.”  
“Okay, you’ve piqued my interest. What time should I be ready?”  
“Give me two hours.”  
“I’ll be ready, but Killian, this isn’t a date, right?” she asked anxiously.  
“No love, this is us spending the day together.” He leaned in closer to add, “When it’s a date you’ll know it.” He winked at her and bid her farewell; and Emma was left breathless.

Emma stood at her closet door, staring into the mirror that was attached, for what seemed like hours. She had tried on several outfits, finally settling on an oversized purple sweater and dark blue skinny jeans. She’d been trying to guess where he was taking her, but kept coming up empty. The knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts.  
Killian greeted her with a huge toothy grin. “Are you ready for our adventure today, love?”  
“Since you refuse to clue me in, I’m not sure. Do I look ready?”  
He raked his eyes over her form before replying, “You look perfect.”  
She could say the same thing about him. He was looking sinful in a dark blue Henley and dark, tight, but not too tight, jeans.  
He held out his hand to her. “Shall we?”  
She grabbed her bag and allowed him to lead her down the stairs to his car. God, he even drove a sexy car. Killian was serenading her as he sang along with the radio, and of course his singing voice was amazing. She realized they were heading toward the water and her excitement grew as Killian turned into the parking lot of the harbor.  
“Sailing?” she asked hopefully.  
“Aye, I want to introduce you to the other love in my life.”  
Was he being flippant, or did he just admit to being in love with her? Why wasn’t she running? That idea would scare the shit out of her if it came from anyone else. She filed that thought away for now, not wanting it to ruin what was already a fantastic day.  
They were making their way down the dock when he stopped in front of a beautiful sailboat. The hull of the boat was painted a rich blue-gray with dark walnut trim running along the edge of the vessel. It was about 30 feet long with an actual wheel at the helm. It didn’t fit in with all of the pristine white boats surrounding it, but it had character. Someone popped his head out from below deck and smiled as he made his way up the stairs and down the gangway.  
“She’s all ready for you, little brother.”  
Emma could hear Killian mumble something about younger brother, and she got the idea that this was not a one-time thing with them.  
“Emma, I would like you to meet my older brother, Liam. Liam this is Emma.”  
“It is a great pleasure to finally meet the famous Emma,” he said as he extended his hand. Liam was a bit taller and broader than Killian, with curly, light brown hair. His eyes were the most familial trait, a perfect match to Killian’s.  
“Likewise,” she said as she took his hand.  
“Alright, I’m off, you two enjoy yourselves. I don’t have to remind you to behave, do I Killy?” Killian’s ears turned red. Liam patted Killian on the back and briskly walked back to land.  
“Killy?” Emma snickered into his ear.  
“Okay, let’s just pretend that never happened,” he said as he scratched behind his ear. He took her hand and lead her up the gangway. “Welcome to the Rolly Joger!” Emma’s snickers got louder. “Bloody hell, I mean the Jolly Roger.”  
“Jolly Roger, huh, does that mean I have to call you Captain Hook?” she asked with a smirk.  
“You can call me anything you like, love,” he replied with a raised eyebrow.  
“Okay, Captain, just don’t call me Smee and we have a deal.”  
Killian cringed at the thought. After giving her a quick sailing lesson so that she could help out when needed, they launched The Jolly out to sea. “Let’s sail away, love,” Killian said as he navigated his way through the mass of other boats.  
Emma watched him at the helm, his crystal blue eyes sweeping over his surroundings. The wind kicked up, making his raven hair wave from the invisible force. It was a perfect fall day, not a cloud in the sky. As they got further out to sea, Killian’s demeanor relaxed.  
“Come here, Swan,” he said, holding his hand out to her. She took it and let him place her hands on the handles of the wheel. She could feel him pressed against her back and her body shuddered from the contact.  
\----------  
Killian was in awe of Emma as she handled the Jolly with flawless precision. The wind was whipping through her golden tresses which occasionally hit him in the face, giving him a chance to take in her scent of apples and cinnamon. She smelled like a scrumptious apple pie. He stepped back to admire her form, leaning against the mizzen mast.  
“Why do I get the feeling I’m being watched?” Emma asked knowingly.  
“I’m just admiring the way you handle my boat.” He stepped around her and leaned against some railing so that he could see her face. Her jade eyes sparkled in the sun. She smiled at him, but said nothing. “Emma, I was hoping I could ask you something? Something about your past.” Emma stiffened a little at the question, but nodded her consent. Killian breathed a sigh of relief. “You shared that you grew up in the system, yet David is your brother. How did that familial connection happen exactly?”  
“When I was 15, I ran away from my group home and decided living on the streets was safer than returning. I had to steal to eat and one day David caught me attempting to stuff poptarts in my jacket. When I noticed he had seen me do it, I dropped the poptarts and ran out of the store. He followed me and eventually caught up to me. I didn’t make it easy for him though. He asked me why I was stealing and, for some reason, I told him the truth. I’ve never trusted people easily, especially back then, but something in David’s eyes comforted me.”  
Killian could see that. Everything about the man screamed honorable.  
“He asked me if I wanted a hot meal. I just stood in stunned silence as he told me that he had just moved out of his mother’s house, so I could sleep in a bed as well. I was so hungry and it was freezing at night, so I allowed this strange man to lead me to his truck and drive me to his mother’s house and feed me. It turned out to be the best decision I ever made. Ruth was so kind and a really good cook. She didn’t smother me at all, said I could stay as long as I liked. So I did.”  
“So the lost girl found her home at last.”  
“That she did. Ruth, David, and Mary Margaret have always been there for me, even through my darkest hours. But that’s a tale for another day,” she said wiping at her slightly damp eyes.  
An hour later Killian retrieved the food and drinks that Liam had left for them and they enjoyed sandwiches, picnic style on the deck of the Jolly. When the sun started to lower behind the Boston skyline, they packed away the food and Killian guided them back to the docks. He despaired having to drive her home and say goodbye, knowing that he wouldn’t see her again until the party, but he would be happy with whatever time he got with her. Emma had classes all week, and a job at the University’s police station. He’d be pretty busy as well, completing his storyboard and renting some equipment. He already had a full crew signed on to his final project.  
“So, until Saturday?” Emma asked wistfully.  
“Until Saturday,” Killian confirmed with a kiss to her hand.  
“Goodnight, Captain,” she said with a blush.  
He smiled, despite his inner turmoil. “Goodnight.”  
\----------  
Emma had been a nervous wreck all week. She spent way more time visiting costume shops than she should have, not finding anything.  
“Oh, my God Ems, I found it!” she heard Ruby scream in another aisle. “It’s at Neverland Pizza, right?”  
That piqued her interest. “Yes,” she confirmed cautiously  
“Eep, that is perfect!” Elsa piped in.  
Emma had to see what all the fuss was about. “I am not going as a sexy pirate,” she stated as she rounded the corner.  
“Nope, you’re going as a sexy Tinkerbell,” Ruby said, handing her the bag.  
It really was kind of perfect. And it wasn’t too risque. David would probably be watching every man there like a hawk. She tried it on and her friends would not take no for an answer. Not that she would have said no in the first place.  
“Killian Jones is a dead man,” Ruby said, eyeing her up and down.  
“Yeah, cause David’s gonna murder him,” Emma quipped.  
“Not before you stop his heart with that outfit,” Elsa added.  
Emma blushed and finally felt the tension in her release. Tomorrow night she was going to leave Killian Jones speechless for the first time since she’d known him.

“Rubes, come on, we’re gonna be late!” Emma called from the door.  
“Don’t have a fit, I’m ready,” she said exiting her room in a sexy red riding hood costume.  
“Is Victor going as the big bad wolf?”  
“Are you kidding? His name is Victor and he’s a doctor. Apparently, he dresses as Dr. Frankenstein every year. He’s held up at the hospital until 9, but I can’t wait to see it.”  
“Alright, let’s go, she-wolf. We’re meeting everyone else at the restaurant.”  
Emma took one last look at herself and gave a confident nod. They jumped into their Uber and the nerves from excitement were making her a bit queasy. She didn’t know what this was between her and Killian, but she knew that it was something big. As they pulled up they saw the rest of their party, minus one mad scientist. Mary Margaret was dressed as a modestly sexy Snow White, if that’s a thing. David, however, refused to dress as Prince Charming, but he did make a pretty cool Arthurian Knight. Graham was dressed as a cop, because he had just finished his shift. August was a cowboy of all things, but looked like he could fit in with the James Gang. Elsa was vision, dressed as the blue fairy in a shiny dress that screamed regal.  
“Emma, you look amazing!” Mary Margaret squealed. David did not share her enthusiasm.  
“Thanks, let’s get inside. I can’t wait to see what mystery costume Killian is wearing.”  
They gave their names at the door and were immediately led into a freaking jungle. The place was made to look like Neverland at night. The ceiling resembled a canopy and the walls were covered in fake greenery.  
“Emma, you made it,” said Liam from the bar. He was dressed as Peter Pan minus the dorky hat.  
“Very appropriate for tonight,” she said, nodding at his costume.  
“As are you, Tinkerbell. If you like this, you’re really gonna get a kick out of Killian’s.”  
“I can’t wait. Guys,” she said waving her friends over, “this is Liam, Killian’s brother and co-owner of this fine establishment.”  
“Why thank you, Emma.”  
“Liam, this is everybody.” She introduced everyone to Liam, but when he greeted Elsa, he momentarily lost his voice. She seemed as affected as him, and the two were left to talk.  
Emma was searching the crowd when a pretty brunette wearing a gorgeous medieval dress approached her enthusiastically. “Ooh, you must be Emma.”  
“That’s right. I take it Killian talks about me?”  
“More like, thinks about you... really loudly. But he didn’t fail to describe your beauty, as he puts it. His description was pretty spot on. I’m Belle, by the way, I work in the kitchen with him.”  
“It’s nice to meet you Belle,” she said shaking her hand. “I don’t mean to be rude, but…”  
“You want to see Killian,” Belle interrupted with a knowing smile.  
“Yeah, I’m dying to see his costume.”  
“I happen to know Killian feels the same way. And when he does see you, remind him to breathe.” Emma blushed at the praise. “He’s right over there,” she said pointing behind Emma, “in the long black jacket, currently comparing his cutlass with Robin’s bow.  
Confused, Emma turned. Killian had his back to her and was indeed joking with Robin Hood. Then she saw him raise his left hand in an exaggerated gesture and spotted the shiny, silver hook. He was dressed as Captain Hook, an extremely sexy Captain Hook. She noticed him stiffen and he must have sensed her staring at him because he turned then, and holy God, he was glorious! He was clad entirely in black leather. The trousers were deliciously tight against his powerful legs. His vest only covered his abdomen, exposing a smattering of sexy chest hair. When did I become a fan of chest hair? But it was the look on his face that had her hot and bothered. At first it was shock, but then his eyes darkened as they raked up and down her scantily clad body, and the shock morphed into lust.  
\----------  
The vision before him had him instantly feeling tighter in his trousers. He moved his eyes up her long, slender legs, particularly enjoying the intermittent sections of her creamy, smooth thighs on display. The pixie dress was low cut, exposing a fair amount of cleavage. He had seen more of her on the day they had met, but he hadn’t known her then. He sauntered up to her, trying his best to keep his composure.  
“You look stunning, Swan.” He delighted in the pretty pink blush that spread from the apple of her cheeks all the way down to the swell of her breasts.  
“Thank you, you look…”  
“I know,” he interrupted with a smirk.  
She laughed at his self confidence.  
“So, this is the mysterious Emma,” Robin said, coming up from behind Killian. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, milady, I’m Robin Lockhart and that lovely creature behind the bar, micromanaging, is my wife Regina. We manage the bar, apparently even on our days off.”  
“The Pleasure is all mine, Robin Hood,” Emma giggled, extending her hand. Robin took it and promptly placed a kiss on her knuckles.  
“All right, Rob, maybe you should go give your wife a hand, or at least distract her so she doesn’t drive the temp workers completely crazy.”  
“Will do, boss,” he said with a flourish.  
“Do all British men greet women with a kiss to the hand? And that’s another thing, why are you all British? Did you all come to the states together or something?”  
Killian took her hand and led her to a quieter corner of the building. “We all met at B.U. There was a foreign student club that I stumbled into one afternoon, my Freshman year, and we just kind of hit it off. Robin and I became roommates the next year and Will joined our dorm shortly thereafter. I’m sure you’ll meet him tonight, he’s the one who follows Belle around like a puppy dog. Belle is actually Australian and Regina is a Yank.”  
“A Yank, is that what you would call me?” she asked teasingly  
Killian leaned down so that his mouth nearly grazed the shell of her ear. “I would call you the most beautiful and sexy pixie in all the land.” He was beginning to believe that her blush may be permanent for the evening. Suddenly the music slowed and Killian seized the moment to hold Emma in his arms. “Care to dance, love?” he asked, his hand extended.  
“I don’t know how.”  
“Have you forgotten, Swan? I’ve seen you dance and you’re quite good.” He cocked his eyebrow at her, eliciting a chuckle.  
“That was different, I was just moving to the music. I’ve never slow danced before.”  
“There’s only one rule,” he said, leading her onto the dance floor. “Pick a partner who knows what he’s doing.” He guided her hand up around his neck, the other following the same path. He slid his hand and hook slowly down her sides until they rested on her hips. He used the tiniest amount of pressure to encourage her to sway them as he set a slow and intimate pace. His eyes locked on hers, everyone else on the crowded dance floor seemed to disappear. She let her head fall to his shoulder as she let out a contented sigh. He never wanted this moment to end.  
Just as the music started to pick back up again, he had an idea. They had set up a photo shoot with a large backdrop that featured the Jolly Roger from the cartoon.  
“What better way to immortalize your first slow dance with a pirate than a photograph,” he quipped. Before she could protest, he literally swept her off her feet. Supporting her back with his hand and her legs with his hooked arm, she giggled furiously in his grasp.  
“Alright you two, smile big for the camera.” Emma did as instructed, but Killian couldn’t take his eyes off of the angel in his arms. He knew in that moment that Emma Swan was the love of his life. Now, he just needed to convince her that he was hers.  
As the party wound down, guests started to trickle out. Killian had convinced Emma to dance with him during every slow song, but he could see that she was tired when she yawned against him during their last dance. He desperately didn’t want to say goodnight, but the night was coming to a close. He made sure to bid farewell to all of her friends before turning his attention solely to her.  
“I had a wonderful time tonight, Killian. You really know how to throw a party,” she said with a sleepy smile.  
“It certainly was a night to remember, love. Sweet dreams.” He brushed his lips lightly across her knuckles and witnessed goosebumps rise along her arm.  
“Goodnight, Captain,” she breathed.  
Killian longingly watched her pile into an Uber.  
“Hell of a woman,” Liam slapped him on the shoulder.  
“Yes she is.”  
\----------  
After Halloween, Emma didn’t see much of Killian because he had to use his weekends to start shooting his documentary. They talked every evening, sometimes pushing past midnight. She missed him so much. He had become her best friend and secretly so much more, but she wasn’t ready to admit that yet. The entire group spent Thanksgiving at Neverland, becoming fast friends. Liam and Elsa had started dating, and thankfully Killian was finished filming for the year. During their short break he would come over to her apartment and they would cuddle on the couch, bingeing on Netflix. Then one night, Killian asked her about Walsh. She told him everything without hesitation.  
“Honestly, I don’t know why I was with him. I guess I was searching for normalcy, and Walsh was as normal as they came. He was a safe choice, that is until he wasn’t. He didn’t break my heart though, because I never truly gave it to him. After my first relationship ended so badly, I figured I’d never be able to give it to anyone else again.”  
“Do you still feel that way?” he asked hopefully.  
“No,” Emma breathed. “I don’t.”  
Killian smiled, but didn’t push the subject anymore. She was worried he was going to ask about Neal, but the question never came. She was so grateful that he understood she wasn’t ready to share that sad tale yet.  
The first few weeks of December were hectic while they studied for finals. Killian would still come over as often as he could, but the t.v. stayed off while they studied silently. After finals, Emma picked up extra hours at the police station so she could afford gifts. Unlike Thanksgiving, everyone would be separating to visit family. Elsa wanted Liam to meet her family, so Emma and Killian decided to have their own little Christmas. They spent Christmas eve at his home since he had a fireplace and he’d decorated the place to look like the North Pole.  
\----------  
Killian couldn’t be happier, watching the fire burn with Emma in his arms. He loved her so much. He knew she cared for him as well, and he was a patient man, he would wait forever for her. Suddenly she spoke, and what she was saying surprised him.  
“I was 17 when I met Neal. I was happy, living with Ruth and things were going well in my life. She had officially adopted me, and I was truly happy for the first time in my life. He seemed perfect, a few years older than me. Ruth didn’t like him at all, so we had to sneak around to see each other. My teenage heart fell hard and fast for him. One day he asked me to run away with him. I adamantly refused, but then he told me he was wanted for robbery. He had to leave the state. I was torn and also foolish.”  
A tear slipped down Emma’s cheek and Killian used his thumb to dry the others threatening to fall.  
“I agreed to grab a bag out of a locker for him, only to find out that it contained stolen watches. He placed one of the watches on my wrist and told me he loved me, and that’s when I decided that I would leave with him. But when I got to our usual meeting spot, all packed to leave, the only person that greeted me was a cop.”  
“He set you up?” Killian asked, stunned. She nodded her head.  
“The judge took pity on me, and since I was still a minor I was placed under house arrest for two months, only being allowed to leave for school. The hardest part was seeing the disappointment on David and Ruth’s faces. It took time, but I eventually earned back their trust.”  
Now Killian understood everything. Her unwillingness to trust, David’s overprotective big brother act. She had her life nearly ruined and her heart broken all at once. It was the worst kind of betrayal. Yet he had come into her life so suddenly and she had let him. It was apparent to him now more than ever, that they were truly meant to be. He was going to prove it to her, no matter how long it took.  
“Neal was a fool. When I win your heart, Emma, and I will win it, it won’t be because of any trickery, it will be because you want me.”  
Emma gasped at his words. She looked at him with awe and what he hoped were similar feelings. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He responded instantly, moving slowly and cautiously. Her lips were silky and slightly salty from tears. It wasn’t how he imagined their first kiss, but it was perfect all the same. “I know,” she whispered against his mouth before pulling away. He held her until she fell asleep. He shifted them carefully so that his back was to the couch, and she was cradled against him. He wished he could end every night with her in his arms.

It would be weeks before Emma would kiss him again. She had to work on New Year’s Eve so he missed that golden opportunity. She understandably was not a fan of Valentine’s Day, so he treated it like any other day, until midnight when he handed her a single red rose on his way out the door and murmured, “Happy February 15th, love.” She unexpectedly grabbed his jacket collar and hauled him to her lips. It was a sharp contrast to their first kiss. Her mouth moved hard and passionately against his, her tongue sliding along his lips, demanding entrance. He groaned at the taste of her, chocolate and cinnamon. Her hands moved to the back of his head where she threaded her fingers through his hair. The kiss got his blood rushing to the point that he didn’t want to say goodnight. He pulled back regretfully as Emma chased his lips. He was breathless at first, unable to speak.  
“Happy February 15th, Killian,” she said with a shy smile. “Goodnight.”  
“Indeed,” was all he could say. She closed the door and he had to take a deep breath to get his bearings. She would be the death of him for sure.

Spring arrived with the chance for Killian to resume filming. He and Emma would share the occasional secret kiss, but he had yet to take her on a date. Not for lack of wanting to, but Emma had asked that they wait. He reluctantly heeded her request. He distracted himself by throwing himself into his film. He would sail his crew to the cape on weekends and get footage of the exact location that the Whydah, Black Sam’s ship, went down centuries ago. He enlisted some residents of the small coastal town as extras and even found a woman willing to play Mary Hallet, Sam’s mysterious love. It was a sad tale of woe and loss. Mary had been waiting for him to come home with enough money so that her father would give his blessing. Having accomplished his goal, he raced to the cape, only to get caught in a storm just a few hundred yards from land. Of course, the love story may have been exaggerated and is mostly considered folklore by scholars, which he mentioned in the film, but it was the story that he wanted to tell.  
It was a warm April afternoon when he announced to his crew and actors that filming had wrapped. They were given a warm send-off by the locals the next day, before he made his way back to Emma. He still had a lot of post-production work to do, but at least he would see Emma at night.

Killian submitted his completed film a week before graduation. He was proud of their work, the film turned out better than he thought possible on a student budget. Since he and Emma were both graduating, Liam and the crew at Neverland threw them both a party.  
“What will you do now?” Emma asked him after they had feasted on pizza.  
“I suppose I will start by sending my resume to every production company that produces documentaries. What about you, love?”  
“I submitted my resume to the Boston PD. I’m just waiting to hear back. I’m really nervous,” she replied shyly.  
“Emma, there is no reason for you to be nervous. You have loads of experience with the University’s police department,” he started, ticking up his fingers with each accomplishment, “you’ve broken records in physical fitness training, put in voluntary hours at community events, have a high gpa, and excellent references and recommendation letters. What police department wouldn’t want you?”  
She blushed at his praise. “Thank you Killian. I could say most of those things about you.”  
He smiled and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. “I have a feeling, everything is going to work out for us.”

Two weeks later, Emma started work at the Boston PD and Killian was beaming with pride. He knew she could do it, his beautiful Swan. He had every intention of finally asking her out on a proper date when fate stepped in.  
A few short days after Emma started training at her job, Killian got a letter in the mail from a production company he didn’t remember applying to. Authentic Entertainment never hired fresh graduates without some professional experience. When he opened the letter his heart nearly stopped.  
\----------  
Emma had just finished a shower and was slipping on a comfortable shirt when Killian came crashing through her door.  
“Emma!” he called from the kitchen.  
She checked her reflection and rushed out to see what all the commotion was about. He was donning the largest smile she had ever seen, so at least it was good news. He lunged for her, picking her up and spinning them.  
“Killian, what is going on?” she gasped as he set her down gently. His happiness was infectious as evidenced by the giggles escaping her mouth. He handed her the letter. “Authentic Entertainment Production Company,” she read, as realization dawned on her. “You’ve been offered a job. Killian, that’s wonderful!” she declared as she threw her arms around his neck. “Is this one of your top choices?”  
“Nope, I didn’t even apply because it’s a highly respected company that only hires experienced professionals. Apparently, my professor sent them my film, without my knowledge, and they are offering me the chance to make a high budget version of it for the History Channel.”  
“You were right, everything is working out for both of us. When will you begin?”  
“I leave at the end of the month.”  
“Leave?” she inquired, dread washing over her.  
“Aye, we’re to film on location in the Caribbean. I’ve been asked to direct and act as a historical advisor.”  
She visibly deflated. Then she felt Killian’s hand caress her cheek. “Emma, I don’t want to leave you, that’s the last thing I want, but this is the chance of a lifetime. If I don’t muck this up, I’ll likely have my choice of projects in the future. I’ll not have to take a job that takes me far from you without a scheduled return.”  
“I know, and I would never ask you to give this up. I’ll just miss you so much. When will you come back?” She could feel hot tears begin to well up in her eyes.  
“End of August, before hurricane season sets in,” he uttered remorsefully.  
The tears started to fall freely now. “Three months,” she whispered shakily. He pulled her into his arms and she could feel her tears mixing with his.  
“But I will come back to you Emma, I will always come back to you,” he spoke huskily against her neck.  
They spent the rest of the evening together, mostly embraced in each other’s arms. The end of the month was next week so Emma planned to spend as much time with Killian as she could, before she had to give him up.

 

“Emma, he is leaving tomorrow, you have to tell him,” Mary Margaret stated diligently. “He deserves to know. Besides, it may motivate him to come back sooner.”  
Emma had confided in her friends the night before that she was, without a doubt, in love with Killian Jones. There was no more denying it, no more excuses.  
“I know. I’m taking him to the airport after my shift. I swear I’ll tell him then.”  
“You better, because that man is the best thing that has ever happened to you. And he worships the ground you walk on,” Ruby added.  
Emma felt her face heat up from her friend’s assurances. Killian had never explicitly confessed his love for her, but he found other adorable ways to make it known. She still felt that little bit of self-doubt stir up inside her from time to time, but she didn’t want to lose him. It was time to put on her big girl panties and face her feelings head on. She wished she could tell him tonight, but he had a lot to do to prepare for his departure, and phone calls to make. She went to bed that night with nervous butterflies flitting about in her stomach.

 

“Swan, you’ll be covering Spicoli’s shift tonight,” Captain Holt declared during their morning staff meeting. Emma’s stomach lurched at the news.  
“No, there has to be someone else,” she panicked. “I have to take someone to the airport today.”  
“Then that person will just have to find another ride. You’re still a rookie and therefore expected to fill in when someone is sick,” he stated with authority.  
There was no arguing with the Captain. She struggled to keep her composure as she texted Killian the bad news. He was understandably upset about not getting to say goodbye, but also so supportive of her situation. She couldn’t tell him through text message about her feelings. No, that was something that he needed to hear in person, so she settled on telling him the instant he returned. Luckily, he didn’t have to take a cab. David offered to take him when she had texted him about her dilemma.  
Later that night when she stumbled through her door, exhaustedly, she discovered her girlfriends all waiting for her with popcorn and milk duds and a slew of sappy romance movies. She lost it right there in her doorway, sobbing uncontrollably. Ruby lunged for her before she crumbled to the floor.  
“It’s alright sweetie, we’re going to help you get through this,” she cooed comfortingly, tears trickling down her own cheeks. They sat on some blankets on the floor in a huddled mass, tears flowing freely from everyone. Emma fell asleep halfway through the first movie, flanked by Ruby and Elsa. In that moment she had never been more grateful for her friends, her family.

 

The first month was the hardest. She would talk to Killian at night when he returned to his hotel. Unfortunately, cell service was spotty at best, so they had to settle for using the landline. She missed his face, his expressive eyebrows, his smirking lips and most of all, his ocean blue eyes. He would regale her with his daily adventures. They had a reproduced 18th century pirate ship named The Lady Washington that Killian had fallen in love with at first site. She could picture him sitting in the director’s chair, no scratch that, he’d be too excited to sit, advising a surly crew of swashbucklers how to speak and act like pirates.  
The second month Emma threw herself into her work, graduating the trainee program to become an official trooper. Her colleagues admired and respected her, and she was no longer the rookie. Her partner, Jefferson, was quirky, possibly slightly mad, but the harmless type. She visited Liam and the Neverland crew often. One of those evenings, Liam approached her with an interesting question.  
“Emma, you know Elsa better than anyone,” he said nervously. “What kind of… jewelry does she like?”  
“You can’t go wrong with a princess cut,” she answered knowingly. He blushed and she assured him, his secret was safe with her.

The third month had finally arrived. Killian’s crew had traveled to Jamaica to get some town shots so he was able to FaceTime her for the evening. She awaited the call anxiously, checking the mirror countless times to make sure she didn’t have anything hanging out of her nose or something in her teeth. Then the call came.  
“Hello, beautiful,” he greeted with an elated smile.  
“Hello, handsome.”  
“I prefer devilishly handsome.”  
Emma giggled at his quip. His hair had gotten shaggier and his scruff just a titch longer. He had a sunkissed tan that gave him a ruggedness that was outright sinful. No man had a right to be that sexy.  
“How was your day? Arrest any thugs?”  
“Or pirates?”  
“Touche, you can arrest me anytime you’d like when I get back, Swan,” he said with a wink.  
“Just give me a reason.” His eyes darkened the moment the words left her lips.  
“Challenge accepted, love.”  
“Please, you couldn’t handle it,” she teased.  
“Perhaps you are the one who couldn’t handle it.” He popped the “t” in a way that made it feel lewd. Her abdomen coiled tightly as her body responded to his words.  
All she wanted to do in that moment was pull him forcefully to her lips and claim his mouth. She thought about their second kiss, the fact that he knew how to use that sinful tongue of his. She thought about him lavishing her entire body with the damn thing.  
“Love, are you alright? Where did you go just now?”  
She snapped herself out of her fantasy and greeted his lustful eyes and smirk. He knew, the bastard knew exactly where she had gone.  
“I’m fine,” she answered a little too high pitched for her liking. He licked his bottom lip lasciviously and gave a slight nod to indicate he was finished torturing her, for now.  
The rest of the conversation revolved around schedules and planned shoots. If they stayed on schedule he would be returning on August 24th, a day she promptly marked on her calendar. After an extended yawn from her, he insisted that she get some sleep. She was reluctant to hang up.  
“I miss you, Emma,” he declared with the same yearning look and doey eyes that Regina had pointed out to her. She was sure her face reflected his.  
“I miss you too, so much Killian. Come back to me, come home.” It wasn’t a plea for him to drop everything and race home. It was meant to be a reminder of his promise.  
“I will, my love, as sure as the sun rises, I’ll come back to you, always. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight, my devilishly handsome pirate,” she said with a watery chuckle.  
He ended the call with a smile that stuck in her mind and inspired dreams of their reunion.

Emma and Jefferson arrived at the station with a very disgruntled perp. He had been caught smashing out car windows in covered parking lots.  
“Nice work guys, we’ve been looking for this one for a long time,” the Captain noted.  
“It was all Emma, Cap. She spotted him and ran the guy down in a matter of minutes.”  
“Swan, in my office please.”  
Emma was nervous. The Captain had never called her into his office before. However, few things could get her down today. Killian was scheduled to come home any day now. They just needed a few more shots.  
“Don’t worry, Swan, I didn’t call you in here to berate you about anything.” Emma let out an audible sigh. “I actually wanted to discuss your career path. Where do you see yourself five years from now?”  
Killian’s face as well as a house near the waterfront flashed through her mind. But the Captain certainly wasn’t asking about her personal life.  
“I see myself here, working a case as a detective.”  
“Those are some high aspirations, but I do believe you’ve got what it takes.” He nodded, indicating that the meeting was over.  
When her shift ended she rushed home, anxious to hear if Killian was coming home. She’d been on edge since their last call when he told her that any sailor worth his salt knows when a storm is brewing. She immediately turned on the Weather Channel only to see that Killian was right. Not just any storm, but a hurricane. The last time she had checked, their location in the Caribbean was not in the path of the monster.  
When she managed to make it home, Ruby already had the Weather Channel on. Ruby turned to her, and the look on her face made Emma’s heart sink.  
“Ruby,” Emma started cautiously, “please tell me everything is fine.”  
“I can’t. The storm changed course Emma. It’s projected to hit Santo Domingo head on and very soon.”  
Killian’s current location was only fifty miles from the capital city.  
“It’s only five-thirty, what if they’re still out on the water?” Her words were laced with panic and fear.  
Ruby couldn’t do anything except pull her into a protective hug. “Killian is a masterful sailor, he’s smart and resourceful. If they are on the water when it hits, he’ll know what has to be done to get them through it. Nothing, not even mother fucking nature, can stop him from getting back to you,” she spoke adamantly.  
Emma nodded, then followed Ruby to the couch where they continued to watch images of trees being whipped every which way. The sight of the waves on the beach made her blanch. Concern was building inside her with every minute that went by without a phone call. Friends and family were trickling in as night fell, but Emma hadn’t noticed. She was in a fear induced trance. The hurricane was battering Santo Domingo and everything within a one hundred mile radius. Mary Margaret squeezed her hand, momentarily breaking her out of the haze.  
“He’ll be alright, Emma, he always struck me as the survivor type.”  
“It’s true.”  
Emma jumped at the accented voice. When did Liam get here?  
“When Killian was 16 he acquired a job on a fishing boat. They would go out on weekends and I would always worry for him. My fears proved warranted when they sailed right into a squall. The boat’s engine was damaged by floating debris as it rocked back and forth violently. Killian was small enough to climb under the fallen articles to repair the engine.”  
“He knew how to do that?” Elsa interrupted.  
“Aye, Killian has always been curious about how things work, and in the past had taken our car’s engine apart just to see if he could put it back together again.” Unshed tears threatened to fall as Liam continued to reminisce. “I was so angry with him, sure that he had broken the car. Of course, I turned the key and the thing ran beautifully, and you can imagine the smug smile he gave me.” Everyone chuckled because they’d all been on the receiving end of the smug grin. “Anyway, my point being, Killian fixed the engine and saved the lives of every soul on board, in the worst conditions, just like he’ll do again, because he is a survivor.”  
Emma grasped Liam’s arm. “Thank you, Liam. He never told me about that.”  
“That’s because my brother is too humble to brag about it.” Liam pulled Emma in for a bear hug that she didn’t know she needed. Emma desperately wished she was in Killian’s arms at the moment. “I also came by to bring you this.” He handed her a large envelope. “I was supposed to give it to Killian months ago, but I misplaced it and Elsa is the one who found it when she was helping me clean the office. I’m really sorry, Emma,” he said sheepishly.  
Emma opened the envelope and out slid an 8 by 10 inch photo of her and Killian from the night of the costume party. Her sharp intake of breath was followed by a shaky sigh. She remembered Killian holding her bridal style, but she figured he had smiled at the camera, but there he was lovingly staring at her, smiling at her.  
“Thank you, Liam,” she said on a choked sob. She placed the photo back in its envelope, vowing to only view it again when she could share it with Killian.

Someone was always with Emma during the waiting period. It had been nearly 24 hours since the category four hurricane hit land. The weather channel continued to report on the damage that Patty had inflicted.  
Emma just stared into the blasted box, unaware that another day had gone by. She had called in to work to tell them she would be taking her paid vacation days until she heard from Killian. If she heard from Killian. Mary Margaret had begged her not to think like that, but it was getting harder with each passing day.  
Emma was a mess by the fourth day. Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Belle were cleaning up after dinner when they heard her mumble something.  
“What did you say, honey?” Ruby asked, grabbing her hand.  
“I didn’t even get to say goodbye,” she choked out.  
“No Emma, don’t.” Ruby placed her hands on each side of Emma’s head. “Keep in mind that most of that area doesn’t have electricity yet. He’s probably having trouble locating a satellite phone. He’ll call, don’t stop believing in him.”  
“And if he doesn’t? God, I never even told him I love him.” Moisture was streaming down her tear stained cheeks. “And now I may never get that chance.” Her body heaved with each cry of anguish. “He’ll never know… he’ll never know,” she repeated until words were impossible to form.  
Ruby laid her down on the couch, begging her to get some sleep. What a foreign concept sleep had become. She’d had none since the night before the hurricane. She must have passed out because the next thing she knew it was dark outside.  
“It’s just past eight,” Mary Margaret informed her.  
Suddenly her phone rang, awakening some hope in her. She looked at the foreign number lit up across her screen. Any other day she would decline, but she was desperate. What if Killian had found a satellite phone after all. The dread Emma felt at the thought of someone calling to inform her Killian had died made her want to vomit. But she had to take that chance. On a shaky breath, she answered.  
“Hello?”  
“Swan.”  
One word. One single word had flipped her whole world right side up in that instant.  
“Killian,” she sobbed. The water works were flowing now. Mary Margaret dropped what she was doing to join Emma’s side.  
“Aye, I’m sorry it took so long to contact you.” He sounded breathless and a little shaken. “We were caught in the storm. The Lady will need some repair work, but we all made it.”  
“That’s wonderful news. Do you know when you’ll be able to come home?”  
“I’m afraid the airport won’t be an option for weeks, but I’ll secure passage on a cruise ship if I have to. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it, love.”  
“Good,” was all Emma could say in that moment. He had to give up the phone so the rest of the crew could call their families, but he promised to call as soon as he had an exit plan. Emma suddenly felt hungry, starving actually. She ate some delicious leftovers that Mary Margaret had made the day before and then she felt the overwhelming need to sleep. Sleep away all the agony, all the pain.

Killian called two days later with news that he was boarding a cruise ship bound for Boston. They would be making some stops along the way to drop survivors off at different ports. With the airport out of commission, cruise companies were offering services to people who needed to get back to the states. It’d take eight days, but Killian was finally on his way back to her.

“Are you ready for this?” Ruby asked her the morning of Killian’s arrival.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be. I’m supposed to be at the the Boston Cruise Terminal by six o’ clock.”  
“Well, I’m staying at Victor’s place tonight if you wanna, you know, bring him back here and have your wicked way with him,” she winked, and Emma’s stomach flipped.  
“He’s probably going to be exhausted, Rubes.”  
“Oh, right, from all that lounging by the pool and eating delicious food.”  
Emma chuckled at the image of Killian doing those things, because that’s not what he would be doing at all. He would probably buddy up with the Captain and get inside the helm.  
“Anyway, sweetie, the place is all yours. I packed enough for two days so don’t worry about any interruptions.”  
“Ruby, he has a brother he probably wants to see. I’m not gonna trap him in here for a two day sex marathon.”  
“Whatever you say, Emma… bye,” she chortled as she shut the door.

Emma paced outside the cruise terminal, choosing to stay clear of the large crowd of people who had come to pick up their loved ones. She anxiously watched as one by one passengers exited the building. Sounds of joy and relief filled the area. Then she saw it, a shock of black hair as he whipped it out of his face. And then she ran to him.  
\----------  
The moment his eyes met hers all instinct to breathe was forgotten. He dropped his bag and awaited her embrace as she ran to him. She leapt into his arms, legs wrapped securely around him as her arms looped around his head. He could feel wetness against his neck as his own tears of joy rose to the surface.  
“You’re really here, you came back to me,” she murmured against his neck.  
“Did you ever doubt I would?”  
She pulled away to bring their foreheads together. “Truthfully, the hurricane gave me pause.” She backed her head up just enough so her eyes were on his. “I love you, Killian, so much.”  
She punctuated her declaration with a searing kiss that had Killian feeling weightless, even with her body still wrapped around his. Her lips were just as soft, just as supple as he remembered. He groaned with pleasure when her tongue slipped in, frantically tasting all of him. She moaned when he nibbled on her bottom lip and that’s when they heard a cough. He reluctantly released Emma’s kiss swollen lips as she unwound her legs. Flushed and slightly breathless, Killian tilted Emma’s chin up so their gazes met again.  
“I’ve been in love with you, Emma, since the night we met.” She let out a watery chuckle at Killian’s admission. “How about we go somewhere with a little more privacy, love?” he asked, realizing they now had an audience.  
“I’d like that.”  
Emma contacted an Uber that mercifully was right around the corner from the terminal. Once inside the car, he called Liam to let him know he’d made it home, well, in the metaphorical sense anyway. They agreed to meet at Neverland for a welcome home beer the following night. He couldn’t wait to get Emma alone, where he intended to shower her with his affections. His need for her grew stronger the closer they got to their destination. Emma had given the driver her address, and with any luck, Killian hoped Ruby would be gone for the evening.  
The car pulled up to Emma’s place and she nearly pulled his arm out of its socket when she yanked him out of the car with her. “Someone’s eager,” he murmured against the shell of her ear.  
“And you love me for it.”  
She slammed the door shut and assisted with carrying his bags up the four flights of stairs. They were nearly out of breath when they finally reached her door, but Killian had no intentions of letting a little thing like oxygen, or lack of, ruin his plan to resume what they had started. He longed to feel Emma’s strong legs wrapped around him again. She pushed open the door, and after throwing his bag on the ground, he whipped Emma around, slamming his body into hers as he claimed her lips once more. He backed her up until she was flat against the door. His right hand flew to her golden tresses while his left trailed down her side, making her shiver.  
Her hands had found their way into his hair, raking her fingers through it. Their tongues danced around each other, moving in a practiced rhythm like they had done this for years. He pulled away only for sheer need of air, breathing in between wet kisses he was peppering down her neck. Emma let out a delicious moan that shot straight to his throbbing cock when he hit her pulse point, so naturally, he doubled his efforts.  
“Killian,” she whined. “Wait.”  
He stopped dead in his tracks. Was it possible Emma didn’t want the same thing? He cautiously met her gaze, but found her eyes filled with lust and want. Now he was really confused.  
“I sort of, had a plan,” she explained coyly.  
“Aye?”  
“I need you to take off everything except your underwear and wait here.” He cocked his brow and felt his arousal build when she mirrored his expression. He desperately wanted to peel her out of her clothing, but his curiosity won out.  
“Alright, Swan, I’ll play along,” he leered at her. “Just don’t be long,” he leaned in and grazed her ear with his nose, “or I may have to start without you.” He watched her slender neck as she swallowed hard at his assertion. She turned without saying anything and retreated to her bedroom. Moving quickly, he pulled off his shirt and it threw aside, then worked on his belt and gingerly slid his pants over his aching erection. He now stood clothed only in his blue boxers, decorated with little black anchors.  
Suddenly he heard a heartbeat, then another, Emma’s plan becoming clear to him when the beginning chords of Feel Again started blasting through her speaker. Then the object of his affection stepped out of her room, clad only in that same alluring red lace bra and panty set. He moved to lunge for her, but she held up a finger to stop him. Then she began swaying her hips and twirling, and that same finger crooked in a come hither motion. His Swan wasn’t the only one who could cut a move in their knickers. He shook his hips to the beat and threw in some fancy footwork like a discount Bruno Mars. Emma was beaming at him by the time they reached one another. He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned suddenly and he growled at the sensation of her supple ass rubbing relentlessly along his length. She threw herself into a bent position as she continued to dry hump him with her barely covered backside, driving him mad with desire. Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, she righted herself and spun back to his front.  
“You’re a bloody marvel,” he uttered in a gravelly voice.  
“I know.”  
He captured her lips in a passionate, needy kiss. She responded with the same white hot fervor. He moved his hands to her hips and hoisted her up, loving the feel of her, once again, wrapped around him. He carried her to her bedroom, all the while having to endure the sweet torture of her tongue lavishing his pulse point, giving him a pretty good idea of what she could do with that devilish muscle elsewhere. She nipped at his earlobe, nearly sending both of them crashing to the ground.  
“Minx,” he huffed, finally reaching his destination.  
Killian had seen many beautiful sights in his life, three different oceans, the English countryside, but none compared to the beauty of Emma Swan splayed out on her bed after he had unceremoniously thrown her onto it. Her pale skin flushed down to the swell of her still covered breasts. The teasing manner in which she ran her hand down her neck, over her heaving breast and along her taut stomach. The same path Killian wanted to follow with his tongue, only not stopping at the hem of her panties.  
“Killian... I need you.”  
Her plea snapped him out of his reverie, and he heeded her request. He climbed onto the bed like a predator stalking its prey. When he came face to face with her, it was as if time stood still. She gazed at him with such love and sincerity, striking him witless.  
“I love you,” she breathed. “I love you so damn much.”  
He brushed the pad of his thumb across the apple of her cheek. “And I love you, Emma, to the end of the world or time.”  
When he kissed her then, it was unhurried and with a need to convey the depth of his love for her. The gentle caress of Emma’s lips, the woman who had given her heart to him, truly, shook him to his core. She was his, finally, and he was hers. That thought reignited the flame, his need for her growing. She responded by rutting her hips against his groin, coaxing a guttural groan from him. Moving his mouth to her neck, he reached around her arched back and unhooked her bra. He’d be pretty impressed with his work if he wasn’t so far gone. He threw the offending material off the bed and gazed upon her newly revealed flesh. Her perfect pink nipples were already pebbled, anticipating his next move. He would taste them, but first he needed to return his attention to her neck, dead set on following the path Emma had previously drawn for him. Like a pirate, seeking buried treasure. His hand, however, wandered down the expanse of her body and slipped into her knickers. What he found there had him cursing.  
“Fuck… so wet and ready for me, darling,” he hissed into her neck. He retracted his hand, delighting in the little whimper of protest he heard leave Emma’s lips. He needed that hand if he was going to properly worship his Swan.  
He moved lower, teeth nipping at her collar bone. Emma was writhing under his ministrations, but he needed more from her. He needed to hear her cry out for him. He reached the swell of her breast, his hunger for her increasing. He traced a slow circle around her pebbled flesh then took it into his mouth, sucking gently.  
“Fuck!”  
He smiled against her, intermittently flicking the bud with his tongue and sucking it into a stiff peak. He diverted from the map only to show her other breast the same attention, then lowered himself to place hot, wet kisses across her belly. Emma’s breathing became rapid when he traced the hem of her panties with his tongue. Killian met her hazed eyes, looking for any sign that she didn’t want this. Finding none, he hooked his finger under her panties and tugged them off, throwing them to join her bra. He had found where “x” marked the spot, now he just had to do a little digging. Killian urged her legs further apart as he inhaled the overwhelming scent of her arousal. Without warning, he licked one long stripe with the flat of his tongue from her entrance to her clit, eliciting a yelp from Emma. Her taste was intoxicating, surely likened to ambrosia. He returned his tongue to her clit, flicking it wildly then taking it into his mouth and sucking hard.  
“Oh, God, Killian… yes!” she screamed, rolling her hips and panting erratically.  
He devoured her like a man starved. Tracing circles around her swollen nub, swirling her bundle of nerves. He pushed one finger into her slick heat, earning him a moan from above. Then another as he continued to lave and suck on her, lapping up her juices. He relentlessly plunged his fingers into her, searching for that spot that would trigger her first orgasm. He knew he’d found it when Emma’s body convulsed. The tell tell sign of her inner muscles fluttering around his fingers told him she was close. He sucked hard on her clit, using his teeth as extra stimulation and then he heard Emma cry out as she pulsed around him. He gently eased her down from her high, giving her sensitive flesh one last good lick before kissing his way back up her body.  
“I need you now, Killian, please, make love to me,” she begged on a heavy sigh. Killian was all too willing to oblige.  
“Condoms?”  
Emma met his eyes. “I’m protected and I… I trust you. I want to feel you, Killian, all of you.”  
A puff of air escaped his mouth. Emma would never stop surprising him, and his love for her would truly never stop growing. He leaned in to place a gentle kiss to each cheek, her nose, and then brushed a chaste kiss to her lips. When he pulled away her eyes fluttered open, confusion etched in her features.  
“I love you,” he kissed her again. “I love you,” another kiss, with more heat. “I love you,” he muttered against her mouth.  
“I love you too,” she laughed against his lips.  
The kiss morphed into a heated tangle of tongues. Any self-control Killian once possessed had evaporated with her words. She held him in the cradle of her thighs, his cock sliding through her slick folds, causing him to see stars. She snaked her hand down her body and grasped his throbbing length, lining him up with her entrance. He sank into her slowly, his eyes never leaving hers as he felt her walls envelop him, the sensation sending a shock up his spine. He shuddered when he was fully seated. Emma let out a satisfied moan and rolled her hips, encouraging him to move. He pulled almost completely out then slammed back in, eliciting a much louder moan. He set a rapid pace, studying Emma’s reaction to every thrust. Emma’s cries of ecstasy and the scrape of her nails along his back had him teetering on the edge. He was getting close and he needed Emma to get there too. He angled his hips a little higher and she gasped on his next surge forward.  
“Yes, Killian, right there, don’t stop!”  
“Never.” He doubled his efforts, savoring Emma’s cries of pleasure. The sound of skin slapping skin urging him on. “Come for me, my love. Come around me and take me with you.”  
That was all it took. He barely had any warning before Emma screamed with pleasure and clenched hard around him. His thrusts became erratic as he chased his release. The pressure at the base of his spine was too much and he came with a shout into Emma’s damp neck. She cradled his head, running her fingers through his hair as he caught his breath. He slipped out of her and rolled to his side to take in the beautiful sight currently coming down from orgasmic bliss.  
\----------  
Emma’s body was both limp and electrified. She turned her head to find Killian staring at her.  
“What?”  
“I’m just taking a mental picture, love.”  
Picture. For some reason she couldn’t wait a second longer to show Killian the photo that Liam had given her. She leapt out of bed, much to Killian’s surprise and delight.  
“Should I be worried, love?” he called to her as she ran into the the front room completely naked. She retrieved the envelope from a small desk on the far end of the room and hurried back, jumping into bed. “What has you so exhilarated, Swan?” he asked on a laugh. He had risen to a sitting position now, back against the headboard.  
“I wanted to show you this. Liam dropped it off when we were waiting to hear from you and I looked at it just once, but it didn’t seem right to see it again without you,” she said with a watery chuckle. She handed him the photo and a broad smile lit up his face.  
“Do you know Emma, that in the very moment this photo was taken, I realized you were the love of my life. I knew then that you were it for me, and I made a vow to do everything in my power to encourage you to have those same feelings for me one day. Even if it took a lifetime.”  
The raw emotion in Killian’s confession made Emma’s heart burst. She couldn’t help the tears of pure joy that were welling in her eyes. Nothing she could say could express what she was feeling in that moment so instead she expressed them with action. She took the photo from his hands and lovingly placed it on her nightstand then climbed into his lap and kissed him with everything she had. She could feel him growing hard against her still wet core. He gave a groan of approval as she rolled her hips into his again and again, each time with more vigor. He flipped them so that Emma was on her back, his cock sliding maddeningly through her slick folds. But this time, Emma wanted to take control. She rolled them quite forcefully so she was once again on top. Killian made no sound of protest as he ogled her breasts on full display, but just out of reach.  
“You see Killian, I’m a woman of action. I’ve never been any good with expressing my feelings through fancy words like you. So I’m going to show you that I,” she leaned down to place a quick kiss to his lips, “feel,” a second kiss to his neck, earning her a growl, “exactly,” a third kiss to his chest, “the,” a fourth kiss to his navel, his breathing kicking up a notch, “same.” She kissed the tip of his hard cock, licking the precum that had spread across her lips. “Mmm,” she moaned and he gave a pained groan. Showing him the tiniest of mercies, she licked around his belled tip causing him to grip her hair ever so gently, pleading for more. She took him fully into her mouth and relished the animalistic growl that flew from his mouth. The taste of their combined essence drove her mad with want. She bobbed her head, licking every last inch of him. It was when his tip hit the back of her throat that Killian finally found his words.  
“Emma…” he pleaded. “Please, I need to be to be inside you, love. I don’t wish to come this way, not this time anyway.”  
She released him with a wet pop and a self satisfied smirk graced her lips. As he fought to gain his composure, she climbed on top of his lap and sank onto his throbbing cock. They both let out sighs of relief at being joined once more. After a moment, Emma began rocking her hips, loving the little grunts and groans she could draw from his pretty mouth. Once she started lifting her hips in a swift motion, Killian watched in awe as her breasts bounced with every strenuous thrust. He suddenly sat up, changing the angle and making Emma gasp in ecstasy. He pulled a nipple into his mouth and sucked arduously, adding to the tightening swirl in his abdomen that she knew would burst at any moment.  
“I love you, Emma, you’re my true love, nothing will ever change that,” he gasped out against her neck. Emma felt the floodgates break as her body shook from the most intense orgasm of her life. She came on a silent scream, Killian wasn’t far behind her as he emptied himself inside her. They both fell to the bed, a sweaty and sated mess of tangled limbs.  
Neither one could move much after Emma managed to roll herself off of her boyfriend. Killian quickly pulled her to him so her back fit snugly to his chest. After catching their breath, Killian started placing soft kisses to the back of her neck and shoulder. What he said next shook her to her very core.  
“Move in with me.” It was phrased not quite like a question and she wasn’t sure if it was the post coital bliss that made him say it. Then he spoke again. “Marry me.” Again, it didn’t sound like a request, but Emma knew Killian would never force her into anything that would make her uncomfortable. “Make babies with me,” was his last plea that had Emma rolling over to meet his hopeful gaze. She could see the sincerity in his face and a hint of fear that he may have overstepped his bounds. Emma thought back to that time when Captain Holt had asked her where she saw herself in five years. The first images that popped into her head were of her and Killian living a blissfully happy life in a beautiful home, and now the image of staring lovingly at a precious baby in her arms was a part of Emma’s fantasy future that she desperately wanted.  
She pulled Killian’s face to hers and kissed him lightly before declaring, “Yes.” Then she rolled herself on top of him and placed another soft, but sincere kiss to his lips before another yes slipped out. By now Killian was smiling widely, all fear and insecurity wiped from his features. The third yes came with a more passionate kiss, a promise that she wanted everything with him, forever.  
They made love one last time that evening, before succumbing to exhaustion. As Emma laid in Killian’s arms, sleep not far from claiming her, she realised that Killian Jones had truly made her feel again. Feel everything that she feared she never would again. He made her heart beat fully for the first time in her entire life, and she planned to never lose that feeling again; she had faith that Killian would never, ever let her not Feel Again.


End file.
